


Spiders and screaming (how to defeat a spider- a guide by Matt Murdock)

by unintelligible_mumbling



Series: The devil’s girl [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fear, Fluff, Spiders, Spiders are evil, Tags Are Hard, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: (Y/N) and Matt have never been fond of spiders. Who would be? As neither of the couple like them. Who’s going to get rid of the one that’s decided to camp out in their living room?-filled with plenty of screaming, scrambling away and colourful language.





	Spiders and screaming (how to defeat a spider- a guide by Matt Murdock)

**Author's Note:**

> I mean... who likes spiders. Really?

Matt got the phone call during his lunch break. It was definitely not what he was expecting. His face broke into one of worry and fear when he heard (Y/N)’s scared voice crackle through the speakers, her pants for breath breaking apart her words. 

“What’s the matter sweetheart. Calm down, talk to me.” Matt soothed as he paced around his office, drawing the attention of his colleagues. 

“There’s-“ a crackling and her scream cut the sentence short. Matts mind went straight to the worst. He imagined her chin, forehead, cheeks, all covered in a mask of blood. 

The vigilante sprinted out of his office, shocking both Karen and Foggy. He went straight to the roofs, jumping, leaping, flipping and rolling his way over them to get to where he wasn’t sure he wanted to be. What if something had happened. Could he really face that? Could he hold the body of a loved one in his arms again? 

Crashing through the door, his ears ‘searched’ for heartbeats. There was only one, he could recognise it anywhere. It thumped differently to any others, he could pick it out of a crowd like the wrong chord in a solo. 

“Babe, what’s the matter?” Matt worried, racing towards her. A gargled screech ripped from her mouth as she winced. “No! You’re gonna- agh! Eww, no, no, no you’re gonna stand on it!!” (Y/N) screamed frantically from upon her perch (the dinner table), pointing frantically near Matt’s feet as he looked at her in confusion. “What?” He huffed, arms flopping back to his sides. 

“There’s a spider!” 

Matt had never been a fan of insects. He remembered vividly when a huge thick black spider crawled from under his bed the once. He had slept with his dad for a week. 

With one nimble leap, Matt had hopped onto the table next to his girlfriend. “Where did it come from?” He questioned with a grimace on his lips. “The fucking gates of Hell by the looks of it!” 

“What are you doing up here?! You’re daredevil. You’re not meant to be scared of anything!” (Y/N) pointed out, shouting as her worried mind thought of how to get rid of the beast. 

“We could get a cup and catch it!” Matt suggested, gripping onto (Y/N)’s arm as she nearly fell from the table once the spider started to move. “Screw the cup we need a god damn fucking gun!” 

(Y/N) hopped onto the kitchen side with a shriek when it started to move towards the small table they were once stranded on. 

“Aren’t spiders meant to hate vinegar?” Matt pointed out, jumping beside (Y/N). “Yes! Where’s the vinegar?!” She called out, balancing dangerously of the side as she reached for the cabinet the dressing lived in. 

A range of colourful words spewed from her mouth as the spider started to crawl towards her again. “Kill it! Just fucking kill it!” She screamed at Matt, abandoning her post at the kitchen cabinet to escape. 

Chucking the vinegar bottle at the spider in a panic she yet again, screamed, pouncing onto the sofa before fleeing the room. Matt quietly waited for the spider's next move. 

“What the hell is happening in here?!” Foggy’s voice cut through the tense silence. The blonde took one look at the floor, vinegar bottle carelessly thrown near the sofa and the auburn-haired man frozen on the counter.

“We were worried. What happened?!” Karen hissed as she strode in, not sparing the spider a second glance. “That demon happen!” (Y/N)’s voice called from the bedroom. 

Foggy finally realised that there was actually a spider there before placing a glass from the sink over it. “Nelson, you better fucking burn that glass!” (Y/N) snapped as she strode in, glaring at the so-called ‘demon.’ 

“So this is what happened? A spider?” Karen asked with a roll of her eyes. 

“Matt I swear to god! You beat up bad guys but you can’t catch a spider?” Foggy huffed. 

Both Matt and (Y/N) looked at foggy as if he was crazy. “Look at it. What on earth makes you think I wanna go near that?” Matt questioned whilst Foggy just sighed, used to his friend's antics.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any ideas you’ve had that you can’t be bothered to write? I’m your gal I’ll give you a shout out whilst I’m at it. (I don’t do smut. Just kissing)


End file.
